1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, the line width of a gate electrode of a transistor may be decreased and thus the electrical resistance of the gate electrode may be increased. Further, as a source/drain junction becomes shallower, the contact resistance in a source/drain region may be increased. In order to improve the operation speed of a semiconductor device, it may be helpful to reduce the electrical resistance in the source/drain region. For example, in order to reduce the electrical resistance in the source/drain region, a silicide layer of a heat resistant metal may be formed in an upper portion of the source/drain region. Particularly, a heat resistant metal may be deposited on the gate electrode and the source/drain region, and then, the silicide may be formed on the upper portion of the source/drain region.